


where the hell have you been we thought you were dead

by A_kayley2005



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Texting, doc just chilling in the time vortex, got out of jail off screen, where the hell have you been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_kayley2005/pseuds/A_kayley2005
Summary: the doctor escaped prison and finds her tardis once more, feeling trouble arising on earth she pilots her ship into the time vortex and messages the fam asking how they have been and if anything weird has been happening, of coure since they think she's dead they aren't too happy with her for not contacting them sooner, she doesnt want to tell them about the prison but an unwelcome guest joins and spills all the gossip to the companions about how she was in prison and how something weird is going on, on earth in the 21st century.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	where the hell have you been we thought you were dead

the doctor was exhausted after the jail break and once she found her tardis once again, she couldnt help but be overjoyed at the thought of finally being home after all the time in prison, she got washed and tidied herself up so that she could see the fam but not before strenghtening the shields so that nothing that she didnt want getting in got in, she had warned the judoon to back off and leave her alone but she knew they probably would be back to put her back in jail and she didnt want to do that once was plenty embarrassing enough the only good thing was that nobody was around to see her get put in jail so she didnt have to tell anyone the humiliating story of it all thankfully, she didnt like telling people things about herself this time round and to her that was fine she had done it for so many years that she couldnt be bothered anymore to tell everyone everything about herself she just wanted to be left alone but she knew her fam was desperate to know more about her and would have loads of questions when she saw them so as she fixed the shields she mentally prepared what she was going to say but then she thought, why dont i just text them it'll save all the hassle .she decided that was what she was going to do and when she found her phone she quickly clicked on the group chat and was about to type when she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something bad is going to happen on earth, she often got this and it was almost always wrong but the thing it never told her was what time in the earth's timestream was in danger, she decided to think about it later and she sat the tardis in the time vortex and started messaging her friends...

hey fam how are you all hope you all made it safely back from gallifrey

might becoming to see you all soon as soon as i'm finished doing repairs

i shouldn't be too long but don't know what time it'll be when you receive

this, hopefully when you know me and after the incident on gallifrey.

_yaz_

_where the hell have you been doctor we all thought that you_

_were dead after you left the other tardis, ko sharmus also left,_

_is he with you or not, it's currently two weeks since we last_

_were in sheffield but its been a long time doc why the hell_

_didn't you contact us earlier we were really worried as we_

_thought you were dead, why didn't you contact us earlier._

sorry yaz, i've been busy that's all fixing things in the tardis thats all

ko sharmus ran in and i'm afraid he sacrificed himself to save me so

i'm afraid he's dead and so's all life forms on the planet but other than

that galaxies safe so don't panic as we should all be fine for now

do you want me to come pick you up or not as if so i can come get you all.

**graham**

**yeah that'll be cool, i am currently at the bus driver's**

**hangout** **but i'll be going back in a couple of minutes**

**back to the house and i don't know if yaz is available**

**today but me and i think ryan are so we'll see you**

**possibly there**

ok i'll be there just charging the tardis slightly by sitting in the time 

vortex but i'll be there after, ryan and yaz are you guys available?

_yaz_

_yeah i'm not doing anything right this moment so i'll be at_

_graham's soon but i don't know about ryan as he said to_

_me he wanted to practice basketball due to his dispraxia_

_as he wants to be able to get every net._

ryan

yeah i'm coming back from the basketball courts, should

be home soon and i don't have any other plans untill next

week's match so i'm available for a bit, just dont want to

miss it.

yah i can get you back in time for that no problem just give me a second

and i'll be there k

**graham**

**so where have you been doc, what's been going on?**

nothing really i've just mainly been doing repairs

_**unknown number has joined the chat...** _

ryan

who added the other person cause it wasn't me

_yaz_

_wasn't me and i don't think it was graham as he's making tea_

oh i love tea but its wasn't me so who the hell is the

unknown number hello mysterious person

**_unknown number_ **

**_gosh i heard what happened doc, how's life after being in jail and_ **

**_being a woman now, i have got to see you at some point btw._ **

_yaz_

_what, jail, you werent in jail were you doc_

who are you, how do you know me

**_unknown number_ **

**_captain jack harkness at your service_ **

**graham**

**how did you get on here, your that guy we saw that scooped us**

**when there was judoon in, that was you right?**

_**unkown number** _

_**you bet although why was doc in jail** _

ryan

what are you on about jail, doc where you in jail?

jack hang on let me add you to my contact list

jack harkness added to contacts

there done now, NO FLIRTING!!!

**_jack_ **

**_nothing changes also, i have no idea what your talking about_ **

**_but_ ** **_seriously what did you get put in jail for?_ **

i have no idea ok they just picked me up and took me to

jail but i broke out today hence why i am messaging now

_yaz_

_wait so you were in jail???!!!!_

yes high security jail in space dont worry, time lords put

me there for some reason that i dont know about

_**jack** _

_**was it the master** _

no he's dead, almost definitely

80% sure he's dead now for good

**graham**

**i'm guessing he got blew up with the death particle then**

yh but he has a bad habit of not dying when he's

supposed to

yaz

_anyway anyone else had a weird feeling that it's too quiet_

**_jack_ **

**_yeah somthing weird is happening and i have an odd feeling something_ **

**_bad is happening as someone_ ** **_but nobody knows where it came from, i made_ **

**_sure everyone who saw it wasn't interested in it and that it was just_ **

**_something that a kid destroyed but it definitely isnt normal at all as it_ **

**_looks like it was dropped from somewhere or was blasted to bits but_ **

**_we can't find out_ ** **_what happened._ **

I'll have a look when i arrive if the fam want to that is

_yaz_

_i'd love to, hey maybe we could all meet up_

**_jack_ **

**_could do yeah see you guys soon then i guess_ **

**_jack harkness has left the chat_ **

**graham**

**wait how is he going to find us**

he'll find us don't worry, he always seems to find me

one way or another

_yaz_

_maybe we should ask him some tips then_

ryan

yh lol

_yaz_

_he is quite handsome actually_

ryan

yh he is not gonna lie

oh no here we go again why meeeeeeee

_yaz_

_i'm confused_

**graham**

**yh me too but at least we'll all be together again**

see you guys soon...


End file.
